The present invention relates to a splash guard for a bathtub/shower and more particularly, it relates to a splash guard which may be attached to one or more walls surrounding a portion of a bathtub.
Most residences and commercial establishments such as hotels, motels and inns, utilize a bathtub for use both as a conventional bathtub and also as a shower. The bathtub, normally of a rectangular configuration has a shower head provided at one end thereof. While convenient, these bathtub/showers are susceptible to water escaping from the bathtub during the user taking a shower, with the water potentially causing damage, both cosmetic and structural. This is particularly the case in rental accommodations and commercial establishments such as hotels and motels where the users might be inclined to take fewer precautions. Thus, the damage caused by the moisture escaping from the bathtub becomes an economic overhead for the owner.
It is known in the art to provide means of preventing the water from escaping during a shower, the simplest of arrangements comprising a shower rod running parallel to the rim of the bathtub and which is usually braced by spring pressure against two opposing walls of the structure surrounding the tub. A curtain is suspended from the rod, which curtain has at least a portion thereof entering the interior of the tub such that water will stay within the confines thereof. However, in practice, there is frequently leakage from around the curtain particularly since the air in the shower area becomes warmer during the shower and causes an upward air movement. The upward movement of the air means that colder air must enter and this frequently pulls away the shower curtain from the walls and/or rim of the bathtub.
Solid splash guards are also well known and usually comprise flat panels or segments which permit a sliding movement and form a totally enclosed area. However, these solid panels are more expensive and susceptible to breakage. Furthermore, some water can still escape if they are not properly installed and they also become more time consuming to clean. This is particularly a problem in commercial establishments.